


Demon Heart

by Liron_aria



Series: The Sam Winchester School of Hunting [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Ben and Jacob get to work off some aggression, Broken Faith actually takes place in the middle of this, Demon!Dean, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jesse Turner's demonic powers, Post-Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe In Miracles?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liron_aria/pseuds/Liron_aria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't want his kids getting anywhere near Dean. His kids have other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is the full version of how Sam and his kids deal with demon!Dean. I may go back later and flesh this out into a more involved fic, as a prequel and sequel to Broken Faith.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. If I did, Sam would get a ton more screen time, meaningful relationships with other characters, and Jess. Jess would come back.
> 
> But that is neither here nor there, so please, sit back and enjoy!

Jesse and Jacob pretty much unequivocally agree that Sam is the closest they have to a father, and will viciously, viciously fight anyone who even looks at Sam wrong.

So when Sam calls off their training one weekend with no explanation despite being in Lebanon, Jacob and Claire know something’s wrong, and Jake convinces Jesse to teleport them into the bunker. It takes all of ten seconds for Claire to reach out for Jesse to turn him away, because she knows Sam would never want the youngest of their group to see him like this -

\- But it takes all of five seconds for Jesse to bolt over to Sam’s side.

The library where they landed is a mess, broken furniture and charred patches all over. Sam’s on the ground, red-eyed and ashen-skinned in rumpled clothing, nursing a glass of liquor and staring at files spread out all around him.

"Sam?!"

Sam looks up sharply, knocking his glass aside, hissing as the alcohol splashes over a still-healing cut, and starts to scramble to his feet. “Jesse?! Jacob, Claire - what are you doing here?”

Jacob looks around the room warily. “We came to see if you were alright. That was clearly a good idea.”

Sam sighs wearily and runs a hand through his hair. “You shouldn’t be here. Go home.”

"Not until you tell us what happened," Jesse replies defiantly, looking up with dark, wide eyes.

Claire’s pretty sure he pulls out those big puppy eyes just for Sam, because it makes the man fold like a pack of cards.

"Dean…" Sam’s face creases in pain as he forces the words out. "Dean’s a demon."

Sam looks like he’s going to vomit, and Claire frowns. “I thought you guys had anti-possession tattoos?”

Sam laughs bitterly and shakes his head. “Not possessed by one. He  _became_ one.”

"… Dude, you should have totally let me kill him by now."

“ _Jacob!”_ Claire hisses furiously, and the teen ducks his head, mollified. Claire scowls and gestures at him “Go find the kitchen and make breakfast. Jesse, help me get Sam to the Infirmary.”

Jesse nods, grabbing Sam’s wrist as Sam sputters. “What - no, you should be going  _home_ , it’s not safe here -“

"The bunker’s the safest place in the continental United States," Claire replies smoothly and Jesse reminds them all that Jacob isn’t always the only one with super strength, "If we’re not safe here, we’re certainly not going to be safe out there."

Jesse continues to drag Sam towards the bunker’s infirmary, and Sam’s hit with a flash of memory of him and Dean helping patch John after a particularly brutal hunt and he’s suddenly stone-cold sober. Drowning himself in alcohol and grief and obsessiveness is fine for himself, but not with kids around, never with kids around.

He will never let himself make his father’s mistakes.

He shifts his hand in Jesse’s grip so that he’s actually holding his hand and walking beside him instead of being dragged along. Jesse hovers as Claire ushers him into a chair and resolutely ignores his protests that he can patch himself up.

"You know it’s not your job to take care of me, right?"

Claire puts her hands on her hips and stares at him levelly, reminding Sam of Jess and Missouri. “If it was any of us - if we were hurting like this, you wouldn’t leave us on our own. So we’re not going to leave  _you_ alone.”

"Yeah, but I’m the adult -"

"Jake, Claire, and I put together out-age you," Jesse pipes up, and Sam really needs to learn to defend himself against the kid’s face.

He leans back as Claire collects medical supplies and lets Jesse look at a cut on his arm.

"I think I can heal that," Jesse decides, "I learned some spells from a white witch in Paris."

Sam has to wonder when Jesse was in Paris, and then Jesse’s swiping his fingers over Sam’s cut and muttering in French, leaving behind a pink scar. The teen’s lips twist. “It’ll scar, though.”

Sam cards his fingers through Jesse’s hair and smiles. “It’s fine, Jesse. Thank you.”

Jesse beams, and Sam decides he will probably actually never be able to defend himself against that face, and neither will anyone else.

"Claire, grab the medical tape and the burn dressing, please."

Jesse perks up again, and Sam figures he knows a spell for that, too. Claire frowns slightly as she brings Sam the supplies. “How bad are your ribs?”

Bruised to Hell and back and probably cracked in more than one place, but Sam just smiles reassuringly and replies, “Nothing major, I’ll tape them up after I take a shower.”

* * *

Down in the kitchen, Jacob shifts a pan on the stove with one hand and holds his phone to his ear with the other. “Ben, how good are you with computers?”

_"… Nnnrgh, good morning to you, too, Jake."_

Jacob snorts. “Rough night?”

_"Brunet. Surprisingly bendy."_

Jacob snorts. “Claire’s going to smack you, dude.”

_"Which is more action than you’ll see, let’s be honest."_

"See, now  _I’m_ going to smack you, Braeden.”

_"In your dreams, Fox-boy. Alright, what do you need me for at this ungodly hour?"_

"I need to get into Sam’s laptop."

_"… Would you like me to get you into Fort Knox while I’m at it?"_

"Don’t sass - oh, hang on." Jacob jams the phone between his ear and shoulder and slides the pancake in his skillet onto a plate and reaches for the bowl of batter.

_"What are you even doing?"_

"Making pancakes. Your not-dad went batshit and turned into a demon, by the way."

 _"… The fuck haven’t you killed him yet?_ ”

"I ask myself this every day," Jacob replies, moving away from the stove to Sam’s laptop, "But have you seen Sam’s disappointed face? That’s, like, a weapon of mass destruction right there. Anyway, what do I do about his laptop?"

_"Ughghgh… Try this…"_

Fifteen minutes and two more pancakes later, Jacob’s flipping through Sam’s browser history. “Mark of Cain, Cain and Abel, something in Hebrew, something in what I’m pretty sure is Aramaic, Cain and Abel, Book of Enoch, Septuagint versus Vulgate translations of the Bible, Cain, something else in a language I don’t know…”

_"Where’s Sam, anyway?"_

"Taking a shower and getting harassed by Claire in the Infirmary."

_"I’m gonna go brush my teeth and shower, tell Jesse to pick me up in fifteen minutes. You’re going to need all the help you can get if you want Sam to let you in anything involving Dean."_

* * *

When Sam returns to the library, freshly showered, shaved, and feeling more human than he has since Dean - well, since he has since a few days ago, it’s to Jesse setting the place to rights with his telekinesis while Claire flips through his notes and files, and Ben and Jacob huddle over his laptop as Jacob repeatedly slaps Ben’s hand away from a stack of pancakes.

"… No. Absolutely not," Sam says immediately.

"Too late," Ben replies, leaning back and finally stealing a pancake, "Claire, I’m stealing your boyfriend so he can cook for me forever."

Claire promptly reaches out to flick Ben’s ear, and turns to Sam. “Don’t you wish, Ben. Sam, if the Mark of Cain is a demonic influence, shouldn’t Jesse be able to control it? He might be able to redirect its energy.”

Sam rubs his face and bites back a groan.  _Teenagers._

It takes two weeks of intense negotiation, tracking demon omens, and liberal use of Jesse’s puppy eyes and pleading face before Sam finally caves and figures out a plan to combat Dean that involves all four teenagers.

It fails rather spectacularly when they meet up with Dean, with Jacob unconscious, Claire bleeding, and Ben trying to shield them both, with dead and mutilated bodies all around.

Dean raises the First Blade against the boy he would have once called son and it’s only Jesse and Sam screaming “ _Dean STOP!_ " that freezes him in his tracks.

His muscles tense for a moment, as if he’s trying to move but can’t, and then he snarls and disappears.

No one’s sure if it’s Sam or Jesse who actually got through to him.

It takes another two weeks of regrouping, burying themselves in lore, and Sam honing their ability to watch each others’ backs before they decide to track down Cain himself.

Jesse proves why he’s the Antichrist that Heaven feared by turning Cain’s blood to holy water with a blink of his eyes and smiles when he finally starts screaming as Jesse sets it to boil.

Sam curbs Jesse’s bloodthirst with touch of his hand on his shoulder and reaches into five thousand years of knowledge gained from archangels he doesn’t want to remember - but he  _will_ , for Dean, there is no suffering he will not endure for Dean - and an hour later, they’re leaving with an arsenal of new spells and sigils and plan.

Jesse spends the next week unable to sleep unless Sam’s holding him, soothing him and murmuring lowly into his hair that he’s not a monster, he’s _not_ , that his choices are good, that  _he_ is  _good._

The next time they meet Dean, Jacob and Ben set on him with wild abandon, all violence and years of fury and hatred and grief coming to the fore. Ben shoots him three times with Devil’s trap bullets, and Jacob leaves long poisoned gashes up and down his back. Bastard has an angel on call, after all, he’ll be fine.

They keep Dean distracted long enough for Claire, Sam, and Jesse to lay down sigils and start up a ritual. Ben and Jacob force Dean to his knees as Jesse grips the Mark of Cain tightly with one hand and the wrests the First Blade from Dean with the other.

Claire chants a spell in Latin while Sam chants in a language only archangels know, one no human is meant to speak and leaves his throat bloody and raw. He feels his energy and traces of Lucifer’s grace fill the air and tries not to let bile join the mix.

Jesse reaches for the demonic taint of the Mark of Cain and  _pulls,_ forcing all the energy corrupting Dean’s soul into the First Blade itself. It’s wild and powerful and bucks at his psychic touch, but he’s a cambion, the fucking  _Antichrist_ , and  _Sam is counting on him_.

The First Blade glows, shuddering in Jesse’s grasp and disintegrates into ash. Half a country away, Cain closes his eyes for the last time.

Dean drops unconscious at Ben and Jacob’s feet.

Sam coughs up blood and sinks to his knees, smiling tiredly at his teens, strong and victorious and  _brilliant._

And when Dean wakes up a day later, fully healed, confused, disoriented, and still vaguely furious, Sam just laughs in relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Please, let me know!
> 
> If anything in here stirs the need for discussion in you, shoot me a message. You can also find more of my thoughts on Sam Winchester here: http://queen-of-carven-stone.tumblr.com/tagged/Sam-Winchester
> 
> You can also find snippets and headcanons for SWSH here: http://queen-of-carven-stone.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Sam-Winchester-School-of-Hunting


End file.
